


Camera One

by chewysugar



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Domination, Fantasy, Hard ons, Implied Masturbation, M/M, Public Sex, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 15:03:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chewysugar/pseuds/chewysugar
Summary: Much like the rest of the WWE Universe, Drew has gotten bored of cutting these stupid promos...so he decides to spice things up a wee bit.





	Camera One

**Author's Note:**

> I’d love it if this happened but it never will.

_Look to the camera and say your piece_...easy enough instructions. Drew had followed them for hundreds of promos over his career. But he was starting to get bored of the banality of the grudge with Roman, Every week he said the same thing, spouted off the same threats. 

Standing next to Shane as he continued his bloviating, Drew made sure to keep his face stoically enraged. But the germ of an idea had started to incubate somewhere in his brain. 

Why not throw it all away? The company was going to shite as it stood. He was just another cog in the machine. If he really wanted to make history in this stupid industry known as World Wrestling Entertainment, then why not do it with some finesse? Or rather...grandiosity?

Shane threw to him. Poor guy. He had no idea that he’d just given Drew the match to light the fuel line with.

“Roman Reigns,” Drew growled. He stared bloody death at the camera, imagining the Big Dog on the other side...

_ Here we go again... _

_“_ I am going to hurt you.. _.”_

Of course he was going to hurt him. That was the entire point of the whole beastly bastard thing. You hurt, or at least made it look as if you were hurting, your opponents. Why the writers couldn’t think of something better was beyond Drew’s powers of comprehension—or it would have been if he hadn’t known the whole lot of them to be scum scraped from the bottom of a fetid barrel.

“Out there in the ring, I will break you,” Drew went on. He could hear the half-hearted boos from the stadium, and didn’t blame them. They’d heard it all before. “I will snap your bones, and rip your skin open...I will annihilate you in front of the entire WWE universe. And when I am finished, I will continue to destroy you...”

Time for the finale...God, but he’d likely end up fired. It wasn’t the worst outcome. A severance cheque would be superior payment compared to this bollocks. 

“And when I’ve destroyed you...” Drew tilted his head a fraction, smiling now. “I am going to claim you. On your knees, on your back—face down in the middle of the ring...”

Shane tensed. The air in the green room snapped with electric awkwardness. 

“I will grab you by the hair and force you to choke on my cock.” 

Dearie him, the cameraman nearly fumbled with the grip. 

“You will gag on me, Roman. And I won’t finish down your throat because you are not worthy to taste me! I will turn you over, and split that perfect ass of yours in two. You will burn with the might of me in you, Roman. I will leave you in the middle of the ring, devastated, shaking, and filled with my seed.”

Drew licked his lips. He’d overdone it a little, judging in the tightness in his pants. 

“What do you say to that, Big Dog? Think you can do one better?”

Drew glanced to the side. Shane was in imminent danger of catching flies in his mouth. 

The camera operator cleared his throat. 

“That was, uh...that was great,” he said. “But we’re not live yet...”

Drew chuckled, and gripped himself through his pants. “No? Fantastic. Give me eight minutes to deal with this and we’ll try again.” And with that, he turned and headed for the nearest bathroom. 

**Author's Note:**

> I do so dearly hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
